


Absence of Fear

by Duchesse



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Self-Insert, basically mc saving his ass and then him saving mc's ass back, gender-neutral, protective yellow wine, shielding with body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: This Uke Mochi is unlike any he had previously fought. Injured and unable to fight back, he expects the end when you come to his rescue.[Yellow Wine/You (Master Attendant)].





	Absence of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> another request from tumblr.

The air gushed from his lungs and hissed through his teeth when his back smashed onto the ground; groans of pain snagged in his throat and forced a stream of blood from his nose as he exhaled. More than the ache so intense than it made his body tremble, he felt the searing sting of embarrassment.

He had encountered enough uke mochi in his time being summoned that this one should had been a small fry; an easy sweep and reward. And so he had marched into battle blindly and brash, assuring you that this would be like all of the rest.

His teeth clicked as he ground them, pain and exhaustion anchored his limbs to the ground. Every muscle throbbed, his bones ached in resistance as he tried to hoist his body upright to rejoin the fight. The patches of grass and dirt around him were parched, yet black and charred; it was unforgiving stench.

“Coffee! To your left!”

“Milk! Sake! We need back up!”

“Red Wine and Foie are down, get them out!”

It was a hellish chorus of frantic shouts, the sharp sting of steel, and cackles of delight amid the chaos. The ground seemed to quake under him with each attack unleashed, though he couldn’t be sure that wasn’t his own equilibrium off-kilter. 

As the world came back into focus, the cacophonous symphony before him growing louder and far more violent, he made a terrifying realization. 

Where were you in all of this?

“Yellow Wine, get out of there!” The call came from Coffee, his voice uncharacteristically coarse and frenetic. Yellow Wine caught only a glimpse of the blood seeping through the man’s disheveled clothing, and the gash he sported on his brow just beyond his glasses, as his gaze was soon obscured by the rather ravenous Uke Mochi.

Her tongue draped from the sprawling grin, nearly dragging the ground as it salivated and those barbed tentacles approached him hastily. He was an easy target, an even easier meal.

For the first time he felt a terror so deep, so numbing that he couldn’t will himself to move. His mind was restless, every instinct told him to move–his desires told him to stand up and fight back, and yet, pathetically, all could do was sit there on the ground surrounded by his own blood.

“I’ve got you now!” Uke Mochi’s words were by her tongue, that unfaltering, predatory gaze pierced him to the core. “Stay where you, my del–”

“Back off!”

Your voice came as Uke Mochi shrieked, her tentacles seemed to wither and coil in pain as she staggered to the side. Yellow Wine was struck simultaneously with relief to see your dumb-ass still alive, yet horrified at the same time as you swayed against the weight of his cleaver in your hands.

“You-you-you piece of shit!” Uke Mochi wailed, body twisting wildly to see behind her and the missing limb that twisted much like a serpent several feet away. Her eyes were drawn to the blood that pooled below the tip of the cleaver; all remnants of delight were gone, face warped in murderous rage. “I’ll kill you! I’ll take your head! I’ll eat every bit of you while you’re still fucking alive!”

“Attendant!” Yellow Wine shouted, clambering to his feet despite the world spiraling around him. His footfalls felt unsteady and labored as he kicked up dust that smothered his lungs, he couldn’t be sure he was even going to reach you.

But, he couldn’t stop. His legs wouldn’t stop moving, and he didn’t want them to.

He could kick your ass later, for sure.

In your shock, the hilt of his cleaver slipped from your fingers and he could see that you didn’t know what to do. Your eyes reflected the Uke Mochi now frantically dashing for you, ensnared like prey, body seized as though weighed to the ground.

He couldn’t stand the fear in your eyes. He didn’t stop, even once he reached your side. His arms wound your body before he spun around you, flinging you both to the ground and out of Uke Mochi’s path. 

As he landed on the hard ground once again, he swallowed the pain that rattled him and forced himself upright with you in tow. “Get up, dumb-ass! We have to ru–”

“I don’t think so! Stay down while I gut you both!” Uke Mochi taunted from above, the prongs of her fork glistened as she twirled it overhead and thrust it down at your bodies. 

It wasn’t even any thought for him to flip your body under him, his arms cuffing your head as his forehead touched yours. Perhaps it was that moment that you understood what he was trying to do, any semblance of composure you had left cracked and your eyes widened.

And yet, he managed a crooked smile. “You’re seriously stupid as hell, you know that, right?”

What followed wasn’t agony and the world shifting to black, rather the air filled with Uke Mochi’s unholy scream as a gunshot rang nearby. The fork disintegrated along with her, leaving a fetid odor behind to waft under your noses.

“Master Attendant! Yellow Wine! I am very relieved that I made it in time!” Black Tea’s words were hasty and uneven, a deviation from what either of you were used to. She tucked her guns away and knelt before you as Yellow Wine pulled you up. “Yellow Wine, you’re fairly injured. Please, wait here while I find someone who can heal you. Master Attendant, I’m grateful you are safe…”

Your eyes followed Black Tea as she strode across the battlefield to pull someone aside. “She handled Uke Mochi with just one shot. Just how strong is she?”

There was some part of Yellow Wine that wondered that as well, though it became less and less as his anger festered.

“You! You– I… how-how fucking stupid can you be?!” he held you by the shoulders, fingers twitching as they pressed divots into your skin. “What were you thinking just grabbing my cleaver and jumping into battle like that?!”

His felt his grip loosening on you, his glare withering under your resolute stare. “Because I care about you, Yellow Wine. You’re so important to me. I.. I just reacted, I didn’t really think.”

“Like hell you didn’t.” He gave an exasperated sigh as he hooked an arm around your neck, pulling you on top of him as he fell back into the dirt for the third time that day. 

“Yo, you’re hurt! Should you–”

He pressed your face into his chest, muffling your complaints. “Just shut up and let me rest a minute, would ya?”


End file.
